Consequences
by morgan4eva15
Summary: Pasts are revealed, causing shock to all involved. Probably oneshot...


Flight 29 Down- Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, the characters, or any other stuff pertaining to Flight 29 Down.

This is rated T for references to rape.

Intro: Pasts are revealed, causing shock to all involved. This happened right after the trial in the episode "Scratch". As you may or may not notice, names are left out of the first part. I am trying this form of writing out. Comments on how you like it!

29DWN

"We shouldn't watch it."

"Yes, we should. We have a right to know. No one is forcing you to."

**It keeps following me. I can't get away from it. One minute, I feel like crying, and the next minute, I feel like killing someone, usually myself. And, people notice. They see me walk off for hours, thinking I am a dangerous psycho criminal. The worst part is, they're probably right.**

They stared in awe at what was just revealed to them. They had always been wary of him, but never had they thought that their caution had any credibility to it. Now, they had reason to believe it had.

Surprised chatter broke out immediately.

"I can't believe it!"

"What did he do?"

"Are we in danger?"

"What should we do!"

Through all of the noise, only one seemed to notice the absence of the cause of the commotion.

"Wait, where is he?"

"He must have left during the video."

"We have to find him!"

29DWN

Lightening threatens the inhabitants of the unknown island as they seek shelter to save themselves from the wrath of Mother Nature. Dali, Lex, and Taylor are huddling in the camp, waiting for news of Jackson's whereabouts. Melissa, Nathan, and Eric had gone to look for him after the tape revealing his past was shown and he had disappeared. While searching, Eric injured himself and Nathan had to help him home. Melissa had insisted on looking for him, and Nathan and Eric had no other choice but to let her persist. Because of Eric's need to get medical attention and Melissa's stubbornness, they were forced to depart.

Eric and Nathan were rushed into the dry tent immediately once they returned. All they could do was wait…

29DWN

Melissa was screaming for Jackson to come back. _Oh, how could we let this happen?_ She desperately needed to find him before the storm got worse. She suddenly fell into a dark oblivion hidden beneath the grass and let out a piercing cry.

29DWN

"Where am I?" The confused Melissa mumbled as she awoke from what seemed like a deep sleep with a sharp pain in her head.

"You're in a cave about 200 feet away from when you fell. I heard you scream. You fell into a big ditch covered by fallen palm fronds. You're lucky you didn't get hurt," the dark figure said.

"Jackson! I am so glad you're okay. We… I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and soon you will be too. Look, I am going to bring you back and then go on my way," Jackson said.

"In case you were wondering, I didn't look at your tape. I didn't think it was right to show it."

"You didn't? I guess you were the only one not interested in a 'dangerous, troubled, young man,'" Jackson said with sarcasm, "Look, I will tell you what happened. It was bound to get out anyway," he paused for a moment, preparing himself for what would turn out to be the worst few minutes of his life.

"About 6 months ago, I was not in a good way. I had a bad group of friends. Well, one night, my dad was really fed up with me and had hit me. I was taking pity upon myself, and I got drunk. Things got out of hand. The manager threw me out, and I started walking home. It was dark out, and then I did something I will forever regret," Jackson paused for a moment, unable to go on.

"Its okay, we have time," Melissa said, getting a little worried. She herself was strangely getting choked up herself.

"Um… I was drunk and really angry, and I took it out on someone else. I raped a girl, and then, after I realized what I had done, I fled. It was really bad," Jackson had started crying long before that, but things were quickly going downhill for him.

Melissa just stared into space, a distraught look on her face, and then she actually started talking.

"I was walking home that same night. Usually I take a bus or ride my bike, but neither option was available. I was walking pass the bar, and there was the usual group of drunken kids messing around. I started to hurry, and well… uh… you can probably figure out the rest," Melissa said, extremely quiet and upset. The rain kept pouring down, and Melissa scooted closer to him.

Jackson, totally in shock, was unable to speak. He had hurt the one person that cared about him, the only person who liked him regardless of his past and reputation. And then, despite all he had done, she still trusted him enough to sit next to him.

"I… I'm so sorry, Mel. I don't know what else to say. I am a different person now. I'll totally understand if you want me to bring you back and then disappear," Jackson said, guilt and misery painted in his eyes.

"You really hurt me. I… I actually never told anyone what happened. I was too ashamed. I started pushing my parents for private school, making up lies that I wanted to go for better courses and smaller classes, but it really was for security. You said you are a different person now, and so am I. The me before would have looked you in the eyes, cussed you out, and then walked away and never thought of you again. Now, I look into your eyes and the pain melts away, even though you hurt me so much," Melissa stops for a second. The tears now freely flow off of Jackson's face. Melissa reaches her hand up to his face, and wipes them away.

"Jackson, I forgive you. What happened hurt, really badly, but it's done and over with." She lays her head on his chest, exhausted after an emotional few minutes.

"I am so sorry, Mel," he put his arms around her and laid his head down on her's. They then drifted off to sleep with only the sound of the rain outside of the cave to be heard.

29 DWN

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _x4_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

-The Reason by Hoobastank

A/N: How'd you like it? Different, yes, but the way I imagined it if it wasn't on Discovery Kids. I may continue… I dunno yet…


End file.
